Folie
by Myamora Malfoy
Summary: une nouvelle mutante.que l'on repêche dans une institut psychiatrique. Magneto qui s'allie avec le gouvernement et Pyro qui retourne à l'institut.Rating pour language et propos tenu et aussi pour sexe à venir...Chapitre3
1. Sur HAute Surveillance

Ceci est ma première fic sur X-men.je me suis inspiré des films uniquement! Je n'ai jamais lu une Bd et jamais non plus regarder la série! Mais j'espère tout de même que cette fic ne vous déplaira pas!  
  
Je voudrais remercier l'auteure Vulcaine 7 une très bonne amie à moi, qui sans elle cette histoire n'aurait jamais eu lieu!  
  
Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartiens! Sauf Janis.et Pyro c'est mon mec!  
  
Pairing : Ne jamais dire de pairing au premier chapitre.  
  
Résumer : une nouvelle mutante.que l'on repêche dans une institut psychiatrique. Magneto qui s'allie avec le gouvernement et Pyro qui retourne à l'institut.  
  
Nom de la fic : Folie  
Chapitre 1  
  
Sur Haute surveillance  
Los Angeles, 1 ans après la destruction du cerebro de Striker.  
  
Hopital psychiatrique, section juvénile à basse surveillance.  
Dans une chambre blanche dépourvue de fenêtre et ayant pour seul meuble, un lit et une table de chevet en fer forgé, se trouvait une jeune fille d'environ 18 ans, qui était couché, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Position, que la jeune fille au cheveux roux flamboyant tirant sur le rouge, prenait pour se reposer ou tout simplement pour penser. Penser à quoi? C'est une question sur laquelle plusieurs psychiatres se penchaient. Savoir se qui se passait dans son cerveau, semblait presque impossible. Elle avait été diagnostiquée comme étant une dépressive majeure à l'âge de 15 ans, mais depuis 6 mois, elle pouvait jouir d'une certaine liberté. Donc la jeune fille, se reposait calmement les yeux clos.  
  
Lorsqu'elle entendit des cris venant du couloir, elle se leva tranquillement, ses pantalons de pyjama rouge quadrillé noir, trop grande pour elle, tombant sur ses pieds couverts par des bas de laine. Elle frotta ses yeux, qui au loin avait l'air de 2 rubis d'une transparence inexplicable. Ses yeux étaient tellement pure que l'on pouvait s'y perdre. Elle s'accota dans le cadre de porte, pour regarder la frénésie qui régnait dans les couloirs. Les gardiens habillés en blanc courait, pour essayer de calmer les cris des malades mentaux. Une jeune fille noire, qui était sortit, n'arrêtait pas de crier, comme si elle voulais enterrer l'alarme qui était partit avec ces cris.  
  
-Ferme ta putain de grande gueule! lui cria la jeune fille aux cheveux couleurs feux, en l'accotant contre le mur.  
  
Un garde de sécurité, la prit par les épaules, pour la ramené à sa chambre, mais elle se débattait.  
  
-Lâcher-moi! Et dites-moi ce qui se passe!  
  
Après s'être débattu pendant quelques minutes, le garde lâcha prise, pour sa propre sécurité.  
Tant qu'à la jeune fille, elle partit à la course, glissant lorsqu'elle tournait les coins. Elle arriva au couloir ou ce qu'il y avait le plus d'activité. Il y avait des ambulanciers, qui sortaient une civière d'une chambre. Une psychologue, aux cheveux blonds et avec un tailler s'approcha de la jeune fille dont les yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, les rendants encore plus transparents.  
  
-Janis, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne t'approche pas.  
  
-Pourquoi qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? Demanda la jeune fille, la gorge nouée, à la psychologue.  
  
La civière était dans le corridor, entouré de police et d'homme habillé en blanc.  
  
Janis voulu courir vers la civière, mais la psychologue voulu la bloquée, mais lorsque les ambulanciers partirent avec la civière, elle poussa la psychologue et partit en courir en criant :  
  
-GAVIN!GAVIN! Dic-moi que tu n'as pas fais ça!  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la civière, elle s'arrêta sec. Le corps de son meilleur ami, était couché sur la civière, des marques rouges sur le cou et le corps bleuté. Ce fut un choc. Janis s'écrasa par-terre en sanglot. Laissant les larmes ruisselé sur son visage couleur crème presque blanc. La psychologue se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
  
-Dites-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça.je vous en prit.il n'avait pas le droit.il.il. m'avait dit qu'il m'attendrait. dit la jeune fille la voix étranglé par les sanglots.  
  
La jeune fille, regarda autour d'elle, déboussolée, se cherchant une issue pour sortir de cet enfer dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle remarqua un policier, se craquer une allumette pour allumer une cigarette. Soudain, elle se mit à crier de douleur et le policier prit feu. Le feu se propagea sur une partie du personnel. Des garde de sécurité, arrivèrent, avec une camisole de force, ils étaient 5.  
  
École du professeur Xavier pour surdoué.  
  
Dans un living room, était rassemblé un groupe de personne, qui regardai les nouvelles.  
  
-Voici notre bulletin spécial en ce début de soirée. Nous venons d'apprendre, qu'il y aurait eu une combustion spontanée, suite à un suicide commis à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Beverly Hills dans une section pour juvénile à basse surveillance. En voici les images. Présenta la présentatrice des nouvelles.  
  
À l'écran, on pouvait voir, une jeune fille crier et un policier prendre feu et ensuite plusieurs autres personnes.  
  
Un homme d'environ 30 ans portant des lunettes fumé alla éteindre la télévision.  
  
-Vous pensez que ça pourrait être une mutante? Demanda-t-il en fermant la télévision.  
  
Un homme d'un certain âge arriva en chaise roulante.  
  
-Mais cela en est une, dit l'homme en question, il va falloir aller la chercher, continua-t-il en se tournant vers une femme noire aux cheveux blanc.  
  
-Voilà que le pyromane de service, est de retour qui en entre une autre, dit un homme qui était appuyé contre le mur d'un ton sarcastique.  
  
-Tornade et Cyclope, vous irez la chercher ainsi que toi John. Dit l'homme en chaise roulante.  
  
Au nom de John, le monde présent froncèrent les sourcils. Premièrement, il était très jeune pour partir en mission et deuxièmement, il était de retour après un an d'absence. Voyant cette réaction, Le professeur Xavier s'expliqua.  
  
-Si jamais il fallait que cette jeune fille remette le feu, ça nous prend quelqu'un qui sait le contrôler.  
  
Le jeune homme en question s'amusait avec son briquet.  
  
-Tu as compris John, tu n'es là que pour ça, c'est une mission très sérieuse. Lui rappela Xavier.  
  
-C'est bon je serai calme, répondu le jeune homme, jouant toujours avec son briquet avec un sourire.  
  
L'homme aux lunettes fumé ainsi que la noire, suivit de John, sortirent du salon pour se rendre au garage.  
  
-Tu ne parles pas, tu n'agis pas sauf si on te le dis. Compris?, lui dit l'homme.  
  
-Pas de danger j'ai dit!dit John dans un soupire.  
  
Tornade,rit un peu.  
  
-On veut juste être sûr que tu nous attirera pas d'ennui. Lui dit-elle.  
  
Le jeune homme décidant de se taire, les suivit jusqu'à la voiture de Cyclope.  
  
Tous les 3, montèrent dans la voiture. Lorsque Cyclope démarra, la chanson I'm slave 4U commença. Tornade partit à rire, mais tant qu'a John, il fit une grimace.  
  
-Je n'espère pas professeur, que c'est le style de musique que vous écoutez, lui dit John un peu traumatiser.  
  
-Bien sûr que j'écoute ça! Il n'y a pas meilleur musique sur terre!lui répondit Cyclope un peu insulter, et je t'avais pas dit de la fermer!  
  
John , avec un mince sourire, recommença à jouer avec son briquet. Tornade elle riait.  
  
Voyant que personne n'aimait sa musique, Cyclope la ferma. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence presque complet, car tout ce que l'on entendait c'était le bruit du briquet de John qui s'ouvrait et qui se fermait.  
Hôpital psychiatrique, section juvénile, Haute surveillance.  
  
Janis était dans une salle blanche avec une grande vitre et dont es murs étaient mous. La jeune fille portait une camisole de force. Elle était assi dans le coin gauche et se cognait la tête contre le mur.  
  
L'autre côté de la fenêtre, se trouvait une panoplie de médecin, qui analysait ses moindres faits et gestes, lorsque trois personnes arrivèrent.  
  
Ce qui semblait être le médecin en chef, se dirigea vers eux.  
  
-Soyez les bienvenue, on m'avait avertit de votre arrivée, suivez-moi, je vais vous la montrer, dit le docteur d'une voix peu assuré.  
  
Les 3 se regardèrent et suivirent le médecin vers la fenêtre.  
  
-Si vous voulez aller lui parler, c'est à vos risque, dit le plus jeune des médecins en démontrant du doigt la jeune fille qui se cognait toujours la tête contre le mur.  
  
-Pauvre petite, murmura Tornade  
  
-Je crois que tu devrais y aller, dit Cyclope à Tornade.  
  
-Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Demanda-t-elle aux psychiatres.  
  
-Janis Rodman, lui répondit un petit gros avec des lunettes.  
  
-Je veux rentrer.  
  
-Écouter madame, je ne crois pas que cela soit une.  
  
-Écouter Monsieur, nous ce que nous voulons, c'est l'emmener avec nous, donc je veux la voir, exigea la femme.  
  
John fit comme on lui avait demander, il resta dans son coin, parlant à personne, jouant avec son briquet, mais une main lui confisqua.  
  
-John, ne joue plus avec! Lui dit Cyclope en lui redonnant son briquet.  
  
Le jeune homme fusilla son professeur du regard, mais serra tout de même son briquet dans sa veste de cuir brune.  
  
Pendant ce temps, un docteur était entrain de rentré un code pour ouvrir l'endroit ou se trouvait la jeune fille.  
  
-Bonne chance, vous en aurez besoin, dit le docteur en refermant la porte, laissant ainsi la femme seule avec la jeune fille.  
  
La femme noire soupira et se dirigea vers la jeune fille en souriant.  
  
-Janis?  
  
-Ne vous approchez pas de moi. dit Janis en reculant encore plus dans son coin.  
  
Tornade s'agenouilla tout de même près d'elle, ce n'était tout de même pas la première fois, que cela lui arrivait, qu'un jeune ne voulait pas qu'on le touche.  
  
-Je viens te sortir d'ici, tourne toi vers moi, pour que je puisse enlever cette camisole.  
  
La jeune fille regarda la femme surprise, mais voyant qu'elle insistait, elle se mit dos à elle. Tornade, détacha la camisole tranquillement, lacet, par lacet, peu sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.  
  
-Je m'appelle Ororo Munroe. Mais généralement le monde m'appelle Tornade. Et toi quel est ton nom?  
  
-Vous l'avez nommé tout à l'heure, dit la jeune fille d'une voix vide  
  
Tornade avait terminé de défaire sa camisole et aida à lui enlever laissant découvrir un t-shirt noir un peu court avec une étoile blanche.  
  
-Je sais mais j'avais envie que tu me le dises par toi-même.  
  
-Je m'appelle Janis Rodman. Janis c'est en honneur à Janis Joplin. Mais je n'ai pas de surnom.  
  
-J'ai vu ce que tu as fais et je crois avoir une petite idée, que dirais-tu de Hydra? Lui demanda Tornade avec un grand sourire.  
  
-C'est cool, c'est un être mythologique puissant. dit la jeune fille en se levant  
  
Tornade suivit son exemple.  
  
-Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit ou tu vas pouvoir être libre. C' est une école pour les gens comme toi, des mutants. L'école du professeur Xavier.  
  
-Je ne voulais pas y croire jusqu'ici, dit Janis d'un ton égal.  
  
-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive?  
  
En guise de réponse la jeune fille lui montra ses avants bras, remplie e cicatrice de lame de couteau mais aussi de brûlure.  
  
-À l'école ou je t'emmène tu vas apprendre à contrôler ton don.  
  
L'autre côté de la vitre, les psychiatres étaient très impressionnés , car il était rare que la jeune fille pouvait se montrer coopérante.  
  
-Elle est plutôt douer avec les jeunes, dit le petit gros au lunette.  
  
-Normal elle est professeure, lui répondit Cyclope qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
Enfin les 2 sortirent.  
  
-Je te présente ton professeur Scott Summers, alias Cyclope et le jeune homme que tu vois à côté de lui c'est John Allerdyce, un élève de notre école alias Pyro.  
  
La jeune fille leur fit un mince sourire de ses lèvres pulpeuse.  
  
-On peut y aller maintenant?demanda John.  
  
-Attend, on doit aller ramasser ses affaires John, lui dit Tornade sur un ton de reproche.  
  
Les quatre quittèrent cette section de l'hôpital pour s'en aller dans une autre ou il serrait les choses appartenant aux patients. Une femme us cheveux brun coupé court remit à Janis un immense livre brun à la reliure de cuir, avec des feuilles qui dépassaient du livre ainsi que des Doc Marten noirs. La jeune fille mit ses Doc Marten. Ils puirent enfin partir pour se rendre à l'institut du professeur.  
Fin du chapitre!  
  
J'espère que vous aimez! Revew espérer.. 


	2. Bienvenue à l'institution!

Merci beaucoup pour les revews c'est gentil! Alors comme je vous disais je n'ai jmais lu les Bd et cette fic s'inspire su film 1 et du film 2..  
  
Remerciement :  
  
Eilema : Tu n'as pas encore vu le 2ème!!! Je te le conseil fortement! Il est vraiment trop bon! Je suis bien contente que tu aimes! Merci!  
  
Vulcaine7 : Ouais, ouais, je sais.mais au moins dans ce chapitre Diablo apparaît! Merci MA vieille! TOI CONTINUE TA FICTWO LUPINS! SINON JE FAIS MOURIR DIABLO!!((on va marcher au menace!))  
  
Luna : Je ne sais pas si Pyro va vouloir me quitter.disons que je le traite très très bien. :P Merci beaucoup par la revew! On se voit en math!  
  
Skadia : J'ai cru remarquer moi aussi que j'avais fait plein de faute.j'ai même oublier de faire une phrase! J'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux! Alors voilà la suite! Merci! ET SURTOUT CONTINUE TA FIC!!!!!!!!  
  
Drusilla : Non, les enfants de l'hôpital ne sont pas tous des mutants, il y en avait juste une et c'était Janis.J'espère que la suite te plaira! Merci!  
  
Disclaimer : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient..sauf Janis, mais comme j'aimerais que Pyro soit à moi!  
  
Pairing : Je pense que la je peux le dire car ça devient évident dans ce chapitre! Janis/John.  
  
Bon la je suis tannée alors je commence le chapitre 2!  
  
Chapitre2  
  
Bienvenue à l'institution  
  
Après une longue et pénible route, les quatre mutants arrivèrent à l'institution du professeur Xavier. Janis s'était endormit, sa tête était accoter contre la vitre, épuiser des derniers évènements.  
  
-John réveille-la, dit Tornade en sortant de la voiture en même temps que Cyclope.  
  
John soupira, mais tapota légèrement l'épaule de la jeune fille endormit près de lui. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Il se mit à l'observer, ses cheveux lui faisaient penser au feu, ses quelques tâches de rousseurs près de son nez parfait, lui donnait un air de petite fille. Il regarda ses bras menus, puis ses avants bras aux cicatrices multiple. Avec sa main il frôla les cicatrices. Soudain, une main attrapa son poignet violemment.  
  
-Ne touche plus jamais à ça! Dit Janis d'un air menaçant en le fixant avec ses yeux rouges en lâchant le poignet du jeune homme.  
  
-Bon il faudrait sortir de la voiture, le professeur Xavier va sûrement vouloir te parler, dit John en ouvrant la porte.  
  
-Attend! Dit Janis en le retenant par le bras.  
  
Le jeune homme rembarqua dans la voiture et referma la porte.  
  
Janis mordilla sa lèvre inférieur.  
  
-Pourquoi es-tu venu avec eux? Je veux dire, tu n'as rien fait et tu as l'Air trop jeune pour être un prof, lui demanda Janis d'une voix douce et légère.  
  
-Comme simple réponse, John eut un petit rire et sortit de sa poche un briquet argent, il l'alluma et fit une minuscule boule de feu pour ensuite l'éteindre.  
  
-Je vois, tu contrôle le feu, ça explique ta présence. Dit la jeune fille en baissant la tête, au cas ou je n'aurait pas été capable de me contrôler.  
  
-Ça s'apprend, dit John en rallumant le briquet mais en l'éteignant aussitôt, Allez viens, il vaut mieux ne pas els faire attendre, continua-t- il en sortant de la voiture de luxe.  
  
Peu de temps après, Janis le suivit.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens rentrèrent dans le vestibule.  
  
-Je te laisse ici, il y a sûrement un professeur qui va venir te voir. On se revoit tout à l'heure! Dit-il avec un clin d'?il pour ensuite partir, laissant seul Janis en plein milieux du Hall.  
  
Janis serrait contre elle son journal intime, c'était la chose auquel, elle tenait le plus.  
  
Après 5 minutes d'attente, un homme en chaise roulante arriva.  
  
-Désoler de vous avoir fait attendre, Miss Rodman, dit l' homme.  
  
Comme seul et unique réponse, la jeune fille haussa les épaules,  
  
-Suivez-moi je vous prit, dit le professeur Xavier.  
  
Ce que fit la jeune fille.  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte de bois, qui s'ouvrit par automatisme.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, le professeur se dirigea derrière son bureau.  
  
-Asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton peu autoritaire, mais la jeune fille obéit tout de même.  
  
-alors le voyage s'est bien passé?  
  
La jeune fille regardait ses pieds et répondit presque en mumurant :  
  
-Je me suis endormit.  
  
-est-ce que cela était la première fois que cela arrivait? Lui demanda le professeur.  
  
La jeune fille regardait toujours ses pieds le regard vide.  
  
-De quoi? Dit la jeune fille en faisant comme si il ignorait de quoi il voulait parler, Que un de mes mais se suicidait? Je vous ferais remarquer que je vivais dans un asile! Il y a au moins un suicide par semaine!  
  
-Miss Rodman ne vous emportez pas, je parlais du fait de contrôler le feu.  
  
La jeune fille le va ses yeux vers le professeur et lui montra ses avants- bras.  
  
-Je suppose que ça veut dire que ce n'était pas la première fois, dit calmement le professeur.  
  
À ce-moment, la femme noire aux cheveux blancs rentra.  
  
-Professeur, il y a une bagarre à la cuisine entre Logan et Scott, Encore, dit Tornade exaspérée.  
  
-Bon, suivez-moi, Miss Rodman, dit Xavier en lui faisant signe.  
  
Ils se dépêchèrent d'arriver à la cuisine.  
  
Un homme aux allures de loup, tenait par la gorge un homme coucher sur le comptoir avec des lunettes, il le menaçait avec 3 lames qui sortaient de ses jointures.  
  
-Logan! Lâchez-le! Dit le professeur Xavier.  
  
Automatiquement, Logan lâcha Scott qui se frottait la gorge.  
  
-Génial! Si les professeurs se battent, je n'aime mieux pas m'imaginer les élèves! Dit Janis qui avait assisté à la scène.  
  
-Généralement, la violence est interdite dans cet établissement, dit le professeur Xavier sur un ton sceptique, Tornade va lui faire, faire un tour de la maison et par le fait même montre-lui sa chambre.  
  
La femme prit Janis par les épaules, pour la sortir des cuisines, mais aussitôt la jeune fille donna un coup d'épaule pour que Tornade la lâche.  
  
-Allez viens, on va commencer par le salon, dit Tornade en souriant, malgré le mauvais caractère de la jeune fille.  
  
La jeune fille, sans dire un mot, la suivit. Dans les couloirs, il y avait beaucoup d'activité. Janis remarqua une jeune fille passer à travers un mur. Elle se secoua la tête, comme pour être sûre de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Tornade eut un petit rire.  
  
-Elle peut vraiment passer à travers les murs, lui dit Tornade.  
  
La jeune fille soupira. Elles arrivèrent dans un endroit avec des grands divans et une télévision. Trois jeunes étaient assis sur un divan avec un bol de maïs soufflé.  
  
-Alors voilà, c'est le salon, dit Tornade à Janis, Bobby et Malicia? Je voudrais vous présentez une nouvelle.  
  
Les deux jeunes en questions, se retournèrent vers la professeure. Une fille et un garçon. La jeune fille portait de long gants noirs et le jeune homme portait un col roulé noir.  
  
-Salut je suis Malicia, dit la jeune fille en tendant la main vers Janis.  
  
Janis ne bougea pas. Elle en avait rien à foutre des bonne manières.  
  
-Moi c'est Janis, dit-elle sur un ton pas très enchanté.  
  
-Moi c'est Bobby, se présenta le jeune homme, Et lui c'est.  
  
Janis le coupa.  
  
-Je le connais, il s'appelle John, dit-elle en faisant un sourire à Pyro, qui lui aussi lui fit un sourire, toujours en jouant avec son briquet.  
  
-Tu viens Janis? Je vais te montrer ta chambre ou tu vas dormir, lui dit Tornade gentiment en lui prenant le bras, pour la sortir de sa rêverie.  
  
John fit un salut de la main à la jeune fille rousse qui lui répondit par un sourire pour ensuite suivre Tornade.  
  
-Je la trouve sympathique, dit John en riant te en s'amusant à allumer et éteindre son briquet.  
  
Malicia roula les yeux.  
  
-Elle aurait pu au moins me serrer la main, dit cette dernière.  
  
-Laissons lui du temps, lui dit Bobby en enroulant une couette de cheveux de Malicia qui acquiesça ce que venait de dire Bobby.  
  
Tornade et Janis marchaient tranquillement, lorsqu'un être bleu, venant de nulle part apparu.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!cria Janis effrayée, en sautant presque dans les bras de Tornade, Dite-moi qu'il n'y a pas un être bleu devant moi.  
  
-YA!(oui en allemand.)Je m'appelle Wagner, Kurt Wagner, dit l'être en question avec un accent allemand.  
  
La jeune fille pensait qu'elle avait des hallucinations, qu'elle était entrain de devenir schizophrène.  
  
-En plus il est allemand! Dit la jeune fille encore plus effrayer, Vous êtes sûre qu'il ne sort pas de ma tête?  
  
-Non, il est bien réel, dit Logan d'une voix rude, qui se trouvait juste derrière les 2 filles.  
  
-Janis je te présente Logan, dit Tornade  
  
Les 2(Janis et Logan) se regardaient de haut en bas. Ensuite Logan retourna sur ses pas.  
  
-Je ne veux pas que tu es peur de moi, dit Kurt en souriant à la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumer  
  
-Tu ne dois vraiment pas avoir peur de lui, il est très gentil, lui dit Tornade avec un air amoureux.  
  
Elles continuèrent de marcher pendant environ 2 minutes.. elles arrivèrent devant une porte avec plein d'étoile et de c?ur. On pouvait entendre de la musique techno. Tornade cogna.  
  
-Jubilee? Dit Tornade en cognant un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.  
  
Une jeune fille aux traits asiatiques ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés à l'aide de baguettes roses et jaunes, elle portait aussi de grosse anneau verte lime en plastique. Elle était vêtu d'une mini-jupe bleue poudre et d'un tube blanc avec une veste de jeans, ses mains était couvert par des gants noirs en dentelle qui cachaient juste sa paume.  
  
-Janis je te présente Jubilee, ta compagne de chambre, je vous laisse faire plus ample connaissance, dit Tornade pour ensuite partir.  
  
Janis fusilla Jubilee du regard. Elle rentra dans la chambre en bousculant la jeune asiatique au passage. Dans la chambre, Janis alla arrêter la musique.  
  
-Hey ma musique! Cria d'une voix aiguë et enfantine la jeune fille.  
  
Janis eut un petit rire méchant et ce mit face à Jubilee, son visage proche du sien.  
  
-Tu sais quoi? Il va falloir établir des règles. De un, tu ne mets pas quand je suis là. De 2, tu ne touches jamais et je dis bien JAMAIS à mes affaires et de 3, quand je suis là tu dégages, alors là tu dégages, lui dit Janis d'un air menaçant en lui montrant la porte, Et si tu en respecte pas ces règles je te tue!  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Tu sors! Lui dit sèchement Janis en la poussant dehors.  
  
Janis ouvrit son journal intime et en sortit un disque. Elle ouvrit le Cd laser, sortit le disque de Jubilee, le cassa et mit le sien dedans.. elle mit une chanson de Silverchair nommé ''suicidal Dream''. Elle leva le son au bout et alla s'asseoir sur son lit avec son journal intime. Elle ouvrit une pochette qui était à l'intérieur(Ces le gros livre a la reliure de cuir)elle en sortit un couteau.  
  
-Enfin ma liberté..dit-elle en embrassant le couteau et en le mettant dans sa botte.  
  
Voilà c'était la fin de ce chapitre! Alors revew S'il vous plait!  
  
Pensez-vous qu'ils ont bien fait de la sortir??? Bref dans le chapitre 3 il y aura des cours, ainsi qu'une journée classe nature..  
  
En passant je veux des revews!!!! Je veux Aussi Pyro!!!  
  
Mya qui adore tlm qui lui envoie des revews et qui lisent sa fic!  
  
-xxxxx- 


	3. Classe Nature

Voilà je suis de retour! Avec un 3ème chapitre un peu beaucoup chargé.Car dans ce chapitre, nous allons en apprendre plus sur Janis, on va voir son interaction avec les autres (Oui elle est capable d'interaction avec d'autre.) Apparition d'un nouveau persos.et installation du suspense principal..alors pourquoi John est revenu, pourquoi plein d'affaire!  
  
Voici mes remerciements à ceux qui ont la gentillesse de revewer!  
  
Vulcaine7 : Ben oui yé la! Pis toi ton persos y va apparaître la! Dans le chapitre 3! Merci de M'avoir renvoyer mon pyromane! Je me demandais aussi pourquoi il était pas chez nous! Merci mon amie!  
  
Luna : NAH! J'ai décidé que je le partageait pu! Toi concentre toi sur tes maths!lol! Merci! On se voit en math!  
  
Skadia : Tu as tout compris! Janis c'est mon côté sombre.mouhahahahaha!lol Merci!  
  
Aurora : Ouais tu vas te rendre contre qu'elle est peut-être pire de ce que tu pensais dans ce chapitre..Ils sont allé la cherché, pour qu'elle puisse être moins dangereuse, pour qu'elle apprenne a ce contrôler.car la elle était rendu trop dangereuse! T'inquiète je ne toucherai pas a Kurt.Merci beaucoup pour la revew!!!  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
La classe nature  
  
Janis écoutait sa musique, tranquille, dessinant et écrivant dans son journal. La chanson qui jouait était ''Lithium'' de Nirvana. Soudain on cogna à sa porte. La jeune fille rousse soupira. Elle se leva et marcha en traînant ses pieds. En ouvrant la porte, elle se frotta les yeux. C'était Ororo, qui tenait une boîte de carton.  
  
-L'hôpital nous a envoyé tes affaires personnels ainsi que tes médicaments. On les avait oublié, lui dit Tornade avec son habituel sourire.  
  
-Merci, dit d'un ton las la jeune fille en prenant la boîte. Elle referma la porte aussitôt.  
  
La chanson qui jouait était maintenant 'Cemetery''((Et oui! Encore du Silverchair!))  
  
Elle déposa la boîte sur son lit. Elle ouvrit la boîte à l'aide de son couteau. Sur le dessus, il y avait son linge. Elle commença par sortir un gros coton ouaté moelleux noir avec le signe de l'Anarchie, ensuite suivirent camisole noire, blanche, une jupe écolière, des bas résilles, des bas lignés ect. Elle tomba sur des petites bouteille de comprimer. Elle en prit une parmi la dizaine. Dessus la bouteille, c'était marqué héroïne. Elle ne pouvait prendre sa bouteille sans se rappeler que lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans sa mère s'était tuée devant elle à l'héroïne. Dans sa tête ce souvenir était clair comme si cela s'était passer hier. Le regard vitreux de sa mère qui la fixait, son bras pendant le long de son corps meurtri avec l'aiguille coincée dans une veine de l'intérieur du bras, les nombreuses ecchymoses bleu et mauve causées par les injections ratées, les ambulanciers essayant de la ranimer.  
  
Janis était née accros à l'héroïne, à cause que sa mère en avait consommer durant sa grossesse. Janis était condamnée à en prendre pour le restant de sa vie. C'est pour cela qu'elle se rappelait de ses horribles images.  
  
Une voix lointaine la tira de ses sombres souvenir.  
  
-Janis? Dit Jubilee dans le cadre de porte.  
  
-Euh.je partais.dit Janis d'une voix triste en serrant la boîte sous son lit et elle sortit la chambre, la tête basse.  
  
Elle marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs la tête basse, lorsqu'elle fonça dans quelqu'un. C'était Logan.  
  
-Hey gamine! Tu devrais regarder devant toi quand tu marches.  
  
La jeune fille leva les yeux vers l'homme.  
  
-Je suis désoler, mais si tu m'es rentré dedans, ça ne doit pas être juste à cause de moi, lui dit Janis avec un sourire de petite garce, avant de continuer son chemin.  
  
Le fait d'avoir répliquer à quelqu'un l'avait mise un plus de bonne humeur.  
  
Elle alla au salon.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Jubilee, pour qu'elle arrive blanche comme un drap, demanda Bobby en voyant la jeune fille qui venait de s'asseoir sur le divan à côté de John.  
  
La jeune fille eut un petit rire diabolique.  
  
-Disons que j'ai établis certaine règles, répondit Janis en craquant ses doigts.  
  
Pyro rit. La jeune fille avait comme une flamme qui vacillait dans ses yeux rouges, la rendant encore plus diabolique et selon John encore plus adorable!  
  
-Je n'ose même pas imaginer, les sortes de règles que tu as pu faire, tellement qu'elle avait l'air paniquée! Dit Marie qui était assi à côté de Bobby.  
  
-C'est bien simple. 1 : pas de techno ou de musique Dance. 2 : Pas toucher à mes affaires et 3 : Pas être là quand je suis là! Sous peine de mort, si ses règles ne sont pas respectées, lui répondit Janis avec un grand sourire et jouant à limer ses ongles noirs avec la lame de son couteau, qu elle avait sortit quelques minutes plus tôt.  
  
-Au fait John, pourquoi es-tu revenu? Demanda Bobby au jeune pyromane.  
  
Janis fronça les sourcils et regarda John. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question.  
  
-Parce que je me suis rendu compte, que Magneto me manipulait, à l'aide d'un liquide qu'il injectait dans mon cou, il montra son coup et il y avait une cicatrice.  
  
-Qui est Magneto et pourquoi il aurait fait ça? Demanda Janis.  
  
Mais on l'ignora.  
  
-Magneto préparerait quelque chose? Demanda Malicia avec inquiétude.  
  
Encore une fois Janis essaya de parler mais John la coupa.  
  
-Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il prépare, mais je sais que l'on n'est plus en sécurité, lui répondit John.  
  
-Tu en as parlé au professeur Xavier? Demanda Bobby.  
  
-Non mais.Tout d'un coup, un couteau traversa la pièce et alla se planter dans un mur.  
  
Bobby, John et Malicia était bouche bée.  
  
Janis se leva et alla chercher son couteau.  
  
-Bon, là enfin on va m'écouter! Elle retourna à sa place, Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer qui est ce putain de Magneto? Et pourquoi vous paniquez comme ça? Demanda-t-elle enfin contente d'avoir de l'attention.  
  
John se racla la gorge, tandis que Bobby et Malicia se regardaient mal à l'aise.  
  
-Être mutant, pour certaine personne, comme le gouvernement ou mes parents, c'est mal, dit Bobby un peu triste.  
  
-et pour cela le gouvernement, veut nous éliminer. Car il pense aussi qu'on est dangereux. Donc nous on se cache en quelque sorte, pour ne pas se faire pointer du doigt ou tuer, continua Marie en jouant tristement avec l'une de ses 2 mèches blondes.  
  
-Le professeur Xavier, lui, veut que les humains et que les mutants vivent en harmonie, mais Magneto, tout ce qu'il veut c'est détruire les humains et que les mutants soient maître du monde, expliqua John en regardant la flamme de son briquet.  
  
Janis regarda la lame de son couteau tristement. Dans sa tête, les humains ne vivraient jamais en harmonie alors comment pouvoir faire vivre des mutants et des humains sans que ce soit la guerre? À ses yeux cela était impossible, tout irait toujours mal 0dans le monde, elle eu l'envie soudaine de se tuer, mais elle se retenu. Elle voulait mourir sachant que sa vie allait devenir pire qu'avant. Elle se tourna vers John.  
  
-Et toi que faisais-tu avec le salaud de l'histoire?  
  
John la regarda en souriant.  
  
-Le sentiment d'être important aux yeux de quelqu'un, mais après il a commencé à me manipuler.  
  
-Tu devrais en parler, lui dit Marie.  
  
Janis regarda l'horloge grand-père.  
  
-Bon moi je vais me coucher, dit cette dernière en se levant et s'étirant.  
  
-Bonne nuit! Dirent Marie, Bobby et John en même temps.  
  
La jeune fille entra dans sa chambre. La lumière était fermé. Elle referma la porte derrière elle silencieusement. Elle regarda Jubilee dormir. Elle l'enviait. Jubilee était mignonne, jeune, naïve et innocente. Si elle ne l'était , elle en avait l'air. Elle avait l'air d'ignorer certaines choses douloureuse de la vie. Elle enleva ses bottes et s'étendit sur son lit et ferma les paupières.  
  
Le lendemain matin, une musique techno la réveilla. Elel se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit, mais les rayons du soleils les fit fermer aussitôt.  
  
-Je t'avais dit de ne pas mettre ta musique, ronchonna Janis dont les cheveux roux brillaient au soleil leur donnant encore plus des allures de feux de joies.  
  
-Désoler c'est mon réveil pour l'école, dit Jubilee qui se dépêcha de fermer le réveil.  
  
-Alors ne met plus ton réveil, dit Janis en mettant ses bottes sans même prendre la peine de les attacher.  
  
Pendant que Jubilee faisait son lit, Janis ramassa ses pots de comprimés et partit à la cuisine.  
  
À la cuisine, se trouvait notre habituel trio. Bobby mangeait du yogourt glacé à la fraise, Marie des rôties au chocolat, John lui mangeait des Lucky Charm. (des céréales avec des guimauves.Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils mangent santé le matin?)  
  
Janis rentra et déposa la dizaine de pot de comprimés sur le comptoir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec autant de pilule? Demanda John en prenant une bouteille dans sa main.  
  
Janis lui arracha aussitôt. Ce qui fit rire Bobby et Marie.  
  
-Wouha! Tu es du genre d'être de bonne humeur le matin! Dit sarcastiquement Bobby.  
  
Janis ouvrit une armoire pour prendre un verre, qu'elle remplit par la suite d'eau.  
  
-Le matin, tant que je n'ai pas prit mes médicaments, jouez pas avec mes nerfs ! Dit la rousse en prenant 2 comprimés d'héroïne.  
  
-Benzo.Benzodia.diazéphine, lu John avec difficulté sur une bouteille, qu'est-ce que c'est?  
  
La jeune fille, ne répondit même pas, et lui arracha encore une fois la bouteille et prit cette fois-ci un comprimé.  
  
John prit une autre bouteille.  
  
-Trifluopérazine? Lut le jeune homme.  
  
-Pour trouble schizophrénique léger, dit Janis en prenant la bouteille avec un sourire devant la gueule déconfite des jeunes gens.  
  
-C'est les médicaments qu'on te donnait à l'hôpital? Demanda Marie qui observait maintenant elle aussi les différentes bouteilles de médicaments.  
  
-Sauf l'héroïne, ça j'en prend depuis que je suis née, répondit simplement Janis en prenant un comprimé de lithium.  
  
-Pourquoi de l'héroïne? Demanda Bobby.  
  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas non plus à cette question, elle se dépêcha de prendre ses médicaments (Valium, cloxépine, zopiclone) devant les trois jeunes qui essayaient de comprendre. Elle partit par la suite prendre sa douche.  
  
Après sa douche, la jeune fille alla à sa chambre chercher ses manuels scolaires. Son premier cour était histoire avec Tornade.  
  
La jeune fille arriva en retard à son tard. Vu qu'elle s'était perdu dans la bâtisse.  
  
-Je me demandais si vous alliez venir Miss Rodman, dit Ororo en lui montrant une place à côté de John.  
  
La jeune fille alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
John la regarda s'avancer vers lui. Dieux qu'il la trouvait sexy avec sa mini-jupe modèle écolière rouge et noir, avec des bas résilles noirs et ses Docs Martens. Sa camisole blanche avec des étoiles porté avec une cravate noir et ses cheveux roux qui était remonté négligemment en 2 couettes sur chaque côté de sa tête.  
  
-On peut te parler maintenant?lui murmura John.  
  
La jeune fille eut un petit rire.  
  
-Ouais, la tu peux me parler, lui murmura la jeune fille en lui souriant.  
  
-John et Janis! Si vous voudriez bien écouter c'est au sujet de la classe nature de demain! Leur dit Tornade, Alors comme je vous disais, demain sera la classe nature. Donc la sécurité sera de mise. Je veux que vous serviez d'exemple au plus jeune, donc je veux du calme et de la discipline! Bon maintenant commençons le cour.  
  
La matinée se passa sans trop d'embûche. Les cours étaient très intéressant et de plus dans les cours qu'elle avait eu ce matin-là, elle avait été jumelé avec John.  
  
Sur l'heure du dîner, le trio lui présenta, Colossus, avec qui elle avait pu échanger quelque mot russe. Ce qui avait surprit du monde. Elle leur conta que à Los Angeles, elle avait fréquenté plusieurs ethnies, et que c'était pour cela qu'elle parlait un peu le russe. Bien sûre c'était faut.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa bien aussi, même si le monde était excité de manquer les cours pour aller se promener dans la nature. Janis, au contraire, n'avait pas hâte du tout! Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas la nature, au contraire! Ce qu'elle détestait c'était ce qui venait avec. Les animaux, les moustiques, la gadoue ect.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu compte mettre pour demain? Lui demanda Jubilee super énerver. (Les 2 jeunes se préparaient à aller se coucher)  
  
-J'en sais rien, lui répondit bêtement Janis qui essayait d'écrire.  
  
Moi j'en ai aucune idée! Maintenant tu te casses ou tu te la fermes, tu as le choix.  
  
Jubilee se la ferma et mit son pyjama( bleu électrique avec des étoiles rose fluos) pour ensuite se coucher.  
  
-Bon enfin je vais pouvoir écrire tranquille! Soupire tout bas Janis, qui allumait son journal à l'aide d,une lampe de poche.  
  
/Chère Journal, cela fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parler.Je suis rendu dans une nouvelle institution. Et oui! Une nouvelle! Pour mutant, Ouais je suis une mutante! Comme si j'aurais eu besoin de ça! Comme si je n'aurais pas assé de problème! Une anormalité de plus! C'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci que je veux mourir. Dans des moments comme ceux-ci, que je voudrais appuyer la lame de mon couteau contre ma peau fine et banche, et pas celle de mes poignets, non, celle de mon ventre, de ma poitrine ou de ma gorge! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, pourquoi ne le fais- tu pas? Car il y a quelque chose qui me retien.Quoi? Je ne sais pas, mais mon gouffre ne s'est aps remplie, il est toujours vide.profond, mon âme y est déjà dans ce gouffre, je crois que mon corps va aller la rejoindre bientôt.mais je me sens incapable de le faire!  
  
Les gens ici pose des questions sur mes médicaments, je ne sais pas quoi leur répondre! J'ai tellement peur qu'ils me rejettent! Qu'ils aient peur de moi! Je leur ai dit pour les médicaments contre la schizophrénie.mais je ne leur ai pas dis que je n'attendais plus de voix, que à ce niveau là j'allais mieux.La vie est laide, je suis laide comme la vie peu l'être et comme les Etats-Unis peut l'être aussi..car les gens comme moi le gouvernement veux les éliminer.Bon je dois allé me coucher j'ai une Grosse journée qui m'attend demain!/  
  
Janis déposa son journal à côté de son lit, éteignit la lumière et se coucha.  
  
Le lendemain.  
  
Les élèves attendait avec impatience le départ dans le hall d'entré.  
  
Janis était avec Pyro, Bobby et Malicia.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais en mini-jupe demanda Malicia qui avait des pantalons cargos.  
  
Janis regarda sa jupe au motif de l'armé et ria.  
  
-C'est juste une jupe.et de toute façon, je ne suis pas en semelle compensée!, dit Janis en montrant ses bottes.  
  
Marie roula les yeux tandis que John et Bobby riait. Enfin est venu le temps de partir. Bobby prit Marie par la main(ou plutôt par le gant.). John offrit sa main à Janis qui la prit en lui faisant un petit sourire en coin.  
  
La journée allait de bon train. Il n'y avait pas eu trop d'incident, sauf peut-être le fait que Logan avait fait paniqué les plus jeunes en sortant ses griffes pour tuer un taon. (Remarquez que si les taons étaient aussi gros que ceux que l'on retrouve ses jours-ci au Québec..)  
  
Iceberg, Malicia, Pyro et Janis, se promenait en compagnie, de Kurt qui leur donnait une leçon sur la vie et l'importance de la nature.  
  
-Notre monde par d'ici, de la nature. Sans la nature, l'humain en pourrais pas vivre, dit Kurt avec son accent allemand.  
  
-Alors pourquoi l'homme s'amuse-t-il à la détruire?demanda Janis tristement.  
  
L'homme a souvent détruit les plus belle choses qui lui est été offerte, lui répondit Kurt.  
  
Mais avec toute les merdes qui se passent je crois que c'est normal.  
  
Soudain Scott arriva en courant.  
  
-John, Bobby et Malicia! Le professeur Xavier veut vous parler!  
  
Et les trois jeune repartirent laissant seule Kurt et Janis. Les deux  
continuèrent de marcher.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui va si mal? Je te sens triste et sombre.dit Kurt à  
Janis, un peu perturbé par ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
  
-Je suis triste et sombre, car la vie l'Est. La vie n'est pas belle, donc  
moi je veux détruire la mienne, je veux dire avec tout ce qui se passe  
entre les humains et les mutants, vous croyez en quelques choses qui  
n'existe pas! La paix n'existe pas!  
  
-Si tu croirais en Dieu, ta vie serait plus belle, et tu ne serais plus  
jamais seule, car dieux serait avec toi!  
  
-Il y a longtemps que Dieux m'a abandonnée.  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc! Dit la jeune fille en pointant du doigt  
un corps par-terre avec des ailes brisé, une robe blanche d'hôpital  
déchirée et tâché.  
  
Kurt s'approcha doucement, il remarqua des marques Angéliques sur son  
bras gauche.  
  
-Des ailes, des marques angéliques sur le bras gauche.serait-ce un ange?  
  
Fin de mon chapitre!  
  
Ouah.il était long, mais là j'avais plein de chose a dire!  
J'ai fais de la recherche pour ce chapitre!Au niveau des  
médicaments.J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Et que la vous  
comprenez un peu Janis.c'est sûre il reste plein de chose à découvrir sur  
elle!  
  
Donc si vous voulez la suite R/R revew revew et revew! SVP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Je vous aime!  
  
Mya  
  
-xxxxx- 


	4. Fuir

Allo a tous! Je sais cela fait très longtemps et je m'en excuse! Mais le prochain va prendre encore plus de temps a venir puisque je pars 5 semaines en immersion anglaise et je n'ai pas le droit de parler français. Donc voilà je vous donne la suite  
  
Alors voici mes remerciements!  
  
Vulcaine7 : Ben je le sais pas.tu sais cela se passe dans mon cerveau un peu beaucoup, plus, moins fêlé!Merci bcp pour la rev'!  
  
Luna : Ouais..elle est moins violente mais ça ne duras pas longtemps! Merci pour la rev' même si je sais que pyro est à moi tout seule!!!!!!  
  
Eilema : Bah merci bcp! Pas très long mais tu as quand même pris la peine! Alors juste pour sa je t 'Adore! Merci!  
  
Aurora : Désoler je ne me suis pas grouiller! Mais j'ai eu des tits problèmes avec janis.en plsu d'être folle, elle commence c'est petite crise de vedette.  
  
Skadia : Merci pour le e-mail! En passant je veux la suite de ta fic!  
  
Bon mon putain de chapitre 4...  
  
Fuir  
  
-Un ange?dit Janis avec sarcasme.  
  
-Regarde ses marques sur son bras, lui dit Kurt en lui montrant les cicatrices.  
  
La jeune fille regarda de plus près et haussa les épaules.  
  
-Une cinglée qui aime trop Dieux? Dit la rousse en riant, Allez-viens, si c'est un ange, elle va se relever d'elle-même.  
  
-Mais on ne peut pas la laisser ici, dit Kurt en prenant le corps inerte.  
  
La jeune fille soupira et repartit avec Kurt vers les autres.  
  
Le soir au souper, il n'y avait qu'un seul sujet de conversation, la découverte de l'Ange.  
  
-Vous croyez que c'est une mutante? Demanda John à ses trois amis, en jouant à allumer et éteindre le bord de la table.  
  
-Fort probablement, lui répondit Bobby.  
  
Janis s'amusait à graver une tête de mort sur la table.  
  
-Et les marques angéliques? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle serait née avec, dit Marie.  
  
-Faut pas se fier à ce que dit Kurt, dit Janis avec un mince sourire, Pas que je m'embête, mais je vais vous quittez, dit-elle en se levant.  
  
John la retenu gentiment par le bras.  
  
-Tu vas venir nous voir tout à l'heure? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille lui fit un sourire triste en le fixant de ses yeux rouges.  
  
-Peut-être.  
  
Et elle partit.  
  
Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en espérant être seule. À son grand plaisir, Jubilee n'était pas là. La jeune fille mit son disque ou plutôt sa chanson fétiche 'My suicidal Dream' et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle sortit son journal.  
  
'Chère journal, aujourd'hui je me sens prête, mon corps se sens prêt à aller rejoindre le gouffre dans lequel est mon âme, avec la nouvelle qui vient d'arriver, ils vont bien vite se foutre de moi, alors voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui j'ai décider de mourir. Que aujourd'hui j'allais quitter cette terre. Je ne suis plus importante pour personne, même plus pour moi! Je ne suis rien et le monde n'est rien. L'espoir n'y est plus. Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas me manquer! Je te laisse chère journal, je te dit Adieux et merci avec ce poème de mon poète préférer Paul Verlaine.  
  
Les sanglots long  
  
Des violons  
  
De l'automne  
  
Blessent mon c?ur  
  
D'une langueur  
  
Monotone  
  
Tout suffocant  
  
Et blème quand  
  
Sonne l'heure  
  
Je me souviens  
  
Des jours anciens  
  
Et je pleure  
  
Et je m'en vais  
  
Au vent mauvais  
  
Qui m'emporte  
  
De -ça, de-là  
  
Pareil à la  
  
Feuille morte'  
  
La jeune fille déposa son crayon les larmes aux yeux. Elle sortit ses comprimés d'héroïne et les étendit en ligne, devant elle sur son lit. Il y en avait treize. De sa main tremblante, elle prit le premier comprimé, ensuite les deuxième, pour ensuite prendre le reste. Mais rendu au dernier, la jeune fille commençait à tituber et avoir des points noirs et elle tomba le treizième comprimé dans sa main.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée  
  
Jubilee arriva à la porte de sa chambre avec Colussus qui l'embrassa sur le front en guise d'aurevoir. Lorsque la jeune chinoise vu le corps inerte de Janis, elle cria à plein poumon. Logan arriva en courant. Jubilee pleurait et était incapable de parler.  
  
Wolverine rentra dans la chambre et ramassa la bouteille d'héroïne vide pour ensuite prendre le corps mou de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, il y avait dans le couloir une horde de jeune qui était venu voir ce qui se passait dont John, Bobby et Malicia.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a?demanda John inquiet.  
  
Mais Logan l'ignora et alla directement à l'infirmerie..  
  
Bobby mit amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de John.  
  
-Je suis sûr qu'elle n'a rien, dit ce dernier dans l'espoir de rassurer Pyro.  
  
John le bouscula et alla dans la chambre de Janis. Lorsqu'il rentra, il vu sur le lit de Janis son journal. Il hésita un peu en mordant sa lèvre inférieur puis prit le livre ne le cachant dans sa veste.  
  
-John sort, dit le professeur Xavier qui était derrière lui.  
  
John fit le saut, mais écouta le directeur et sorta.  
  
À l'infirmerie  
  
Wolverine arriva en courant avec la jeune fille dans ses bras.  
  
Tornade qui s'occupait de la jeune fille ailé, se tourna vers Logan calmement ou plutôt en cachant sa panique.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? demanda cette dernière.  
  
-Une overdose, dit-il en lui montrant la bouteille, je te la dépose ou?  
  
-Sur le lit, juste-là, dit Ororo en montrant un lit à coté de celui de l'autre patiente.  
  
L'homme déposa la jeune fille tranquillement sur le lit.  
  
-Voilà ce qu sa fait quand tu sors les cinglés de l'asile, ronchonna ce- dernier.  
  
Tornade l'ignora.  
  
-Prends son pouls s'il te plaît, pendant que je m'occupe de l'autre, lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Wolverine grimaça, mais prit tout de même le poignet de la jeune fille entre ses mains rugueuse.  
  
-Le pouls est faible, dit-il.  
  
Soudain Janis se réveilla et vomit directement sur les pieds de Wolverine.  
  
Tornade lâcha immédiatement sa patiente et alla voir à la rouquine donc le corps était resté penché pour vomir. Elle releva le corps semi-conscient.  
  
-Logan va me chercher une bassine.  
  
-Mais, mes pieds!?!  
  
-Après!  
  
Logan grimaça mais alla chercher tout de même la bassine.  
  
-Voilà la bassine, je peux allé me laver les pieds maintenant?  
  
Tornade lâcha un soupir d'exaspération.  
  
-Oui, vas-y! Moi pendant ce temps je vais allé voir le professeur Xavier, dit Tornade en donnant la bassine à Janis qui continuait de vomir.  
  
Tornade et Wolverine sortirent de l'infirmerie.  
  
La jeune fille avec les ailes brisées, ouvrit les yeux immédiatement après le départ de Logan et d'Ororo. Ses ailes se répara immédiatement. Elle essaya de se lever, mais elle était attacher. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela des pouvoirs de celui qui l'avait enlever. Contrôler le métal. Donc elle fit en sorte que ses attaches s'enlève. Enfin libre, elle se leva et déploya ses ailes blanches. En se levant elle remarqua la jeune fille à coté d'elle qui semblait trop blanche et qui tremblait de tout son corps avec une bassine.  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu as? Lui demanda la jeune fille comme si elle s'enfoutait.  
  
-Je ne suis pas morte, dit Janis en grelottant de tout son corps.  
  
-Oh juste ça, si tu voudrais vraiment mourir, tu serais morte il y a longtemps, dit la jeune en passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.  
  
Soudain, Janis fit prit de violent spasme et aux même moment, le professeur Xavier arriva en compagnie de Tornade.  
  
-Tornada aller la mettre dans un bain de glace, ordonna Xavier.  
  
Tornade obéit et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une chambre à par.  
  
Le professeur Xavier examina la jeune fille ailée attentivement.  
  
-Comment vous appelez-vous? Lui demanda-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille le regarda perplexe.  
  
-Je ne sais, je ne sais plus.Je ne me rappelle de rien, lui répondit la jeune fille en baissant ses yeux sombres.  
  
-Bien.j'aimerais que vous me suiviez.  
  
-Avec plaisir, répondit la jeune fille en roulant les yeux.  
  
Aussitôt que Tornade mi le corps de Janis dans le bain rempli d'eau et de glace, les spasmes arrêtèrent. La rouquine s'était recoquillé sur elle- même., le teint plus blanc que jamais. Ses cheveux roux étaient trempe, tombant et ondulant devant ses yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi ne pas me laisser mourir, demanda la jeune suicidaire en tremblotant.  
  
-Parce que comme tout le monde tu mérite de vivre, lui dit gentiment Tornade, qui alla chercher une couverture de laine, Allé sort.  
  
-Janis se leva tranquillement en se tenant après Ororo qui l'enveloppa dans la couverture.  
  
-Tes médicaments, ne seront plus en ta disposition, c'est moi qui va s'en occuper.  
  
-Pourquoi? Vous ne me faites pas confiance? Tant qu'a y être, vous pourrez peut-être me donner des ustensiles en plastique pour manger! Cria Janis en lançant sa couverture dans le visage de Tornade pour ensuite partir à la course. Laissant Tornade subjugué.  
  
HAhAhAHA!!!!!!! Voilà c'était la fin de mon chapitre.alors un conseil, Janis cour les rues! Elle est partit! Alors, allez vous cachez si vous ne voulez pas qu'une cinglé en liberté vous tue!!  
  
Donc voilà je ne suis pas de retour avant 1 mois..mais des tits revew ça fait plaisir! Alors des revews SVP!!!!!!!!!!!! Sinon pas de suite! Donc une Janis en liberté..  
  
Pyro : elle est ou en ma Janis!!!  
  
Mya :On s'en fou d'elle!!!!! Je suis la moI! **le regarde perverse**  
  
Pyro : A ouin!! Heu ben dsl.chère téléspectateur le programme va être interrompu.  
  
Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip 


End file.
